Wang Film Party 7: Wang Film · All-American Hero
Wang Film Party 7: Wang Film · All-American Hero is a party game from the Wang Film Party series. Taglines Land-ho! At last, SMG4 has the New World in the view. A new land needs a new name, so what will it be called? "How about America? That ain't been used yet," a certain Italian fat man carmate says. And wouldn't you know it, the name stuck. But what do you call a plumber who fights for our nation's independence, soars aloft as high-flying World War I ace Eddie Rickenplumber and dares to match wits with a mayoral candidate who promises two sexy plumbers in every pot? A Red Man-stute named Mario like that can only be the All-American Hero. History is hysterical when Mario relieves it in this is his great game. Joining him are SMG3 (whom Mario reduces to a Hessian without aggression") Luigi, Bob, Tari and many many more. Give "Wang Film Party 7: Wang Film · All American Hero" a Medal of Honor for Fabulousole fun! Storyline Our story begins in Smexy Town, where Mario, SMG4, Toad and their fri are walking towards a Mario-themed car called the Mario-Mobile in the middle of a parking lot. Mario announces that he plans on taking the other two on a road trip to (insert place). Although SMG4 and Toad both show disinterest in the idea (with Toad even suggesting suicide), Mario refuses to take no for an answer and prepares to take off, getting into the driver's seat. This alarms Toad, considering how dangerous Mario can be even when he's not behind the wheel, but Mario insists that he has plenty of driving experience (although it is revealed in a cutaway that he's referring to his experience with riding a car-themed kiddy ride at the mall). SMG4 decides to drive instead for the sake of everyone's well-being in case Mario screws up, forcing Mario to get in the passenger's seat, and the trio take off on their road trip. While Mario, SMG4 and their friends ride to their destination. SMG3 with their helpers The Riverbottom Gang (who they we're named Chuck Stoat, Stanley Weasel, Fred Lizard, Howard Snake and Catfish) and their sidekicks (who they we're named Joanna the Lizard, Fidget the Bat and Chula the Spider) who have been planning to rule the Incredible, Indelible, Magical Physical, Mystery Trip that SMG4 and their friends are planned to go to. Gameplay The game features game boards on which players and CPU characters move around on spaces similar to a board game. Players roll the Number Cube with numbers from one to ten to advance on the board. At the beginning of the game, players can hear an explanation of the board's objective, as well as various other quirks the board may have. The turn order is then determined by a Number Cube roll, with the higher numbers going sooner. Each player starts off with ten tokens, and the number of tokens is affected by the spaces that the player lands on after their turn, as well as multiple other factors. For example, landing on a Blue Space receives a player three tokens, while landing on a Red Space takes three tokens away. The boards feature a variety of spaces that have different effects, and players can collect items known as Orbs (a feature returning from Wang Film Party 6: Wang Film's Mad World of Television) from Orb Spaces, buying them at Orb Huts, or winning them from Green Spaces. The items can be used to have different effects, which help players or hinder an opponent's progress. On the first turn, They'll have a Sesame Street News Flash sequence will play, and afterwards they'll be showing the Cookie Monster's Unboxing sequence will view. On the fifth turn, Oscar tells the great grouch story about an ape escapes from the A train and heads over to a birthday party. After the forth SMG3 Time, Henry the Lizard will give the reports and the narrator tells him the true story. and on the 22nd turn and the 43rd turn they will have Zobooland stories. After the fifth SMG3 Time, They'll have a Waiter Grover sequence will appear. After each player has completed their turn, a minigame is played. The type of the minigame is determined by the colors of the spaces that the players ended their turn on. When all colors match, a 4-Player minigame is played, otherwise there is a 1-Vs-3 or a 2-Vs-2 minigame. In this version of the game, minigames might involve clearing action courses, solving puzzles faster than the other players, or fighting against each other, but all rules and controls vary between minigames. Several minigames use the Talky-Stick that is shipped with the game and plugs into Memory Card Slot B. Players can play Talky-Stick minigames without the device by adjusting the game settings. Winning players earn ten tokens; however, some minigames are dependent on their category, such as the special Bonus minigames (which are mixed in with the normal minigame categories; they are marked by a yellow name), Mario's Expert Express minigames, Duel Personality minigames, Henry Mitchell minigames, and SMG3 minigames. Various minigames have specific conditions to play in them: Mario's Expert Express minigames occur at random, rare intervals where players have their tokens put at stake and the reward is dependent on how well the player has done. Duel minigames are triggered by Duel Spaces, where players can win Duel Personality minigames for a prize dependent on a roulette, a change from the two preceding installments, Wang Film Party 5: A New Hope and Wang Film Party 6: Wang Film's Mad World of Television, where players are required to put tokens and Stars at stake to play. Henry Mitchell and SMG3 minigames occur when players land on their respective places; a new feature exclusive to Mario Party 7 is that single-player Henry Mitchell and SMG3 minigames are thrown into the mix of multiplayer Henry Mitchell and SMG3 minigames. Once a minigame after every turn is completed, the game is saved and players resume their turns on the board. At the last four turns, the Last Four Turns Event occurs. SMG3 appears to give the Riverbottom Nightmare Band tells the current standings, while also inviting the last player or team to spin the bonus wheel. Some of the effects can help or hinder the players on the board, where one of them triples coins earned on Blue and Red Spaces while others involve SMG3 Spaces being placed on all Red Spaces. The main objective of any Wang Film Party game is to gain Stars that are located at a special location in the board. In this volume, each board offers its unique way to obtain stars, unlike most preceding games in the Wang Film Party series where there is only one way to obtain stars. At the end of every game, Mr. Doctor announces the game's current Star count and final token count. After that, there will be three Bonus Stars for the players who did the best during the course of the game. The player with the most Stars overall, wins the game. If there is a tie for Stars, then the winner will be decided with tokens (Number Cubes if the final coin count is the same). A new addition to the board gameplay is SMG3 Time. After every turn, a special gauge representing SMG3's metor appears on the screen to tell the player when that time comes; the meter fills up every turn. When the gauge is filled, SMG3 Time is initiated. During this special event, SMG3 comes to the board and cause trouble in various ways, some are general while others are specific to the board being played on. This special event happens every five turns; in the Last Four Turns event, the gauge stops appearing after every turn. After every session, whether on board gameplay in Party Mode or playing minigames in Minigame Mode, Stamp Points are earned. These are used to spend on various items at the Promotional Materials. One change has been made to Tag Battle in this game. Unlike previous installments, where both players in a team move separately, both players in a team move at the same time by hitting two Number Cubes from 1-5. Also, both players may be able to participate in certain board events by landing on a Green Space. Players alternate between the leader every turn, where initially, the first leader is determined by the controller order. Leaders make the decisions such as using Orbs, visiting Orb Shops, or making choices in board events. If a human-controlled player is partnered with a CPU player, the human-controlled player is always the leader. Game Modes Party Mode Solo Mode Deluxe Mode Minigame Mode Promotional Materials Adjust Settings Characters Playable Characters * Mario * Bobby * Charlie Brown * Archie Andrews * Popeye * Linus Van Pelt * Joey * Luigi * Jeremy * Derek * Young Michel * Pontoffel Pock * Jughead Jones * Princess Peach * Daphne Blake * Margaret * Patty * Sally Brown * Tari * Pebbles Flintstone * Yoshi * Astro * Dino * Snoopy * Woodstock * Wario * Mr. Spacely * Bluto * Brutus * Princess Daisy * Wiggy Rockstone * Little Red * Lucy Van Pelt * Polly * Olive Oyl * Violet * Jackie * Velma Dinkley * Waluigi * Schroeder * Sky Rocker * Bamm-Bamm Rubble * Toad * Dennis * Shermy * Conrad * Franklin * Boo * Bob * Toadette * Madeline * Molly * Big Ethel * Emily Elizabeth * Marcie * Sally * Mayzie * Birdo * Penny Pillar * Peppermint Patty * Frieda * Dry Bones * Pete * Tom * Jerry Default Players Each pair of partners have their own special orbs. If two unpaired characters are on the same team, they can both receive their special Orbs, but the special Orbs can be obtained and used only by the designated players. For example, if Mario and Peach are on the same team, Peach can share her special Flower Orb with Mario, but only she can obtain it and use it. Team Names Special team names for each pair do not return in this Mario Party installment, unlike its predecessors Wang Film Party 5: A New Hope and Wang Film Party 6: Wang Film's Mad World of Television. Rather, they are represented by one of the colors: red, blue, yellow, and green. Team names appear as team one and team two respectively in 4-player matches, while the others are added as team three and team four respectively in 8-player matches. Non-Playable Characters * Henry Mitchell * SMG3 * Mr. Doctor * Mario Head * The Cat in the Hat * The Grinch * Fidget * Joanna * Chula * The Riverbottom Gang * Timer * Mildew Wolf * Snagglepuss * The Pink Panther * Big Bird * Elmo Background Characters * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Suzie Kabloozie * Miss Clavel * Charlene * Zenith * Irving Hillman * Cathy Andrews * Andrea * Bill * Anne * Chloe * Danielle * Nicole * Pepito * Robert * Joey * Missey * Preposterous * Jacque * Fraud * Robespierre * Meggy * Madame Footy * Rhonda * Fred Flintstone * George Jetson * Wilma Flintstone * Jane Jetson * Barney Rubble * Betty Rubble * Jeremy's Father * Jeremy's Mother Areas * Boardman: Boardman is an area that was in Ohio. In Party Mode, players can buy Stars at random, set locations for 20 tokens. Once a star has been purchased, the Star Space travels to a different location on the board. In Solo Mode, the first player to collect two Stars wins. * Parma: Parma is an area that was in Ohio, An old Coo-Coo bird, named Coo-Coo the Wise lives at the top of the Savers Thrift. In Party Mode, he sells a character who reaches the top of the Savers Thrift a Star for the amount of tokens shown above his house (10, 20, 30 or 40). Each time someone buys a Star from him, the price of each additional Star goes up by ten tokens (to a maximum of 40 tokens; after that, it restarts to 10). In Solo Mode, the first player to obtain 100 tokens and reach Coo-Coo the Wise at the peak to trade for the Star wins the game. * Belden Village: Belden Village is an area that was in Ohio. In Party Mode, the objective of the board is similar to Amish Country of Wang Film Party 6: Wang Film's Mad World of Television: players need to pay to ride on Chain Chomps to steal Stars from their opponents. There are three Chain Chomps on the right side of the board that let players ride on it for a price of ten tokens for one Number Cube (or 20 for two), and a big Red Chomp on the left side located at the top that lets players use three Number Cubes for ten tokens. In Solo Mode, the player who retrieves the stolen Star and gives it back to the Sphinx of SMG3 wins the game. * Fairlawn: Fairlawn is an area that was in Ohio. On this board there are three Secret Boxes, which appear in random spots. If a player reaches a chest, Riverbottom Nightmare Band offers to open it for 10 tokens. One chest contains a Star, another 20 tokens, and the other one contains some Real Dynamite, which blasts the player back to Start. Once the Star has been purchased, three new secret boxes appear. In Solo Mode, the first player to obtain three Stars wins the game. * Sandusky: Sandusky is an area that was in Ohio. The goal of this board in Party Mode is to buy as many Buildings which it has a sign says "For Sale" on it as possible, for each one contains a number of Stars. The red Buildings are worth one Star, the larger green Buildings located at both corners of the stage have two, and the largest yellow Building located in the center of the board has three. Players have to deposit tokens to own a building and its Stars, but opponents can buy them off by depositing more coins than the previous owner. In Solo Mode, players need to get stars by depositing coins into broken buildings to fix them. The first player to repair three buildings and get three stars (one for each building) wins the game. * Cuyahoga Falls: Cuyahoga Falls is an area that was in Ohio. It's an unlockable, In Party Mode, players need to find a Star for 20 tokens each, the same rules as Boardman. In Solo Mode, players have to beat their opponent by getting a Star with the same rules as Party Mode, then travel back to the start. SMG3 then appears to take players to his castle to play the minigame SMG3's Lovely Lift!. Winning that wins the game, and unlocks SMG3's board to be played in Party Mode. Spaces * Blue Space: When players land on this space, they receive three tokens (five tokens in Solo Mode). On the last four turns event, the tokens players receive gets tripled if the losing player stops the roulette wheel on this event. * Red Space: When players land on this space, they lose three tokens (five tokens in Solo Mode). On the last four turns event, the tokens player lose gets tripled if the losing player stops the roulette wheel on this event. * Happening Space: When the player lands on this space, an event happens. The event varies on location and board. The event may help or hinder the player or everyone. * Talky-Stick Space: Mr. Doctor will appear and start a Bonus Round, where the player can bet tokens and win double the amount back. If the Talky-Stick is turned off, the player will not be able to play the Bonus Round. * Duel Space: When the player lands on this space, the player chooses who to duel with. After the opponent has been chosen, a Duel minigame starts and if the player wins, the loser gives away something to the winner, the prize given is decided by a number cube roll. There is a chance, however, that the number cube will show a red X, which means the losing player doesn't give something to the winner. * Henry Mitchell Space: When the player lands on this space, Henry Mitchell appears and starts one of two minigame types. In a Single-Player Henry Mitchell minigame, the player who landed on his space gets a chance to win 20 tokens, 30 tokens or even a Star, if the player beats Henry Mitchell. In a Multiplayer Henry Mitchell minigame, everyone can collect snack of the day for tokens. The events may help the player or everyone. In Solo Mode, the chance to win a Star in a Single Player Henry Mitchell minigame is replaced by 10 tokens. Before leaving Mr. Doctor will say "See you later!" * Riverbottom Nightmare Band Space: Whenever someone lands on a Riverbottom Nightmare Band Space, Riverbottom Nightmare Band will appear and do things such as a SMG3 Revolution or SMG3 Shuffle. These spaces can be removed by tossing a Roadblock or Thrown Orb at them, or by using the Egg Orb. On the last four turns event, ten additional Riverbottom Nightmare Band Spaces are put down on the board if the roulette wheel stops on this event. * SMG3 Space: When the player lands on this space, SMG3 appears and starts one of two types of SMG3 minigames that can usually hinder the player who lands on this space or everyone. In a Single Player SMG3 minigame, the player needs to finish a minigame before time runs out. If the player wins, SMG3 will have a mental breakdown and not able to steal anything from the player. If the player loses, SMG3 will either steal half of the player's tokens, every last of them or a Star. In a Multiplayer SMG3 minigame, everyone needs to get to the finish line in order to clear the minigame. SMG3 will commit suicide by shooting himself with a gun. (the part will be censored). But, Any losing players will have to forfeit half of their tokens, every last of them or a Star. In Team Battle, only one member of a team is required to reach the finish line in a Multiplayer SMG3 minigame. Before leaving he'll say 'See you the next time you and on my space, Chum!". Additionally, if a player lands on this space and does not have any tokens, SMG3 will give the player ten tokens, and will not start a SMG3 minigame. Before leaving the space he'll say "See you next time, worm!" * Character Space: This space is created when players toss Thrown or Roadblock Orbs onto Blue or Red spaces. The effect of the space is dependent on the Orb tossed. Owners who land on their space with a Thrown Orb receive 5 tokens (10 in Solo Mode); Roadblock Orbs do not give owners any coins. Other players can overlap Character Spaces with their own Orbs. The character or team emblem represents the owner or owners of the space. * Hidden Block Area: Appearing only in Solo Mode, this space gives players tokens. It does not count towards the total number cube. The token amount given is either 5, 10 or 20 tokens. Orbs Orbs make a return from Wang Film Party 6: Wang Film's Mad World of Television, all of their mechanics intact, with the introduction of two new categories of Orbs. As in Wang Film Party 6: Wang Film's Mad World of Television, Orbs can be obtained by buying them through Orb Shops, passing through Orb Spaces, or winning them through Event Spaces. Orbs are used to help assist a player's progress or to hinder opponents. There are five types of orbs in the game, each with their own distinct category based on their mechanics. Two types of Orbs can be set up as traps: Thrown and Roadblock Orbs. They can be set only in Blue, Red, Character (barring Roadblock Character spaces), or Riverbottom Nightmare Band spaces. Self Orbs Self Orbs have a green shell and are used on the player. * Red Dill Pickles Orb: "Move with two Number Cubes." * Yellow Lamb Chops Orb: "Move with three Number Cubes." * Turquoise Pizza Pie Orb: "The Number Cube will move slowly." * Nut Orb: "Encase yourself in metal and move without being harmed by rivals' traps." * Flutter Orb: "Flutter will appear and fly you straight to where the Star is!" * Goomy-Gun Orb: "It'll send you flying to the upper part of the board." (Parma in Ohio only) * Lakitu Orb: "Lakitu will bring you a secret box!" (Fairlawn in Ohio only) * Biscuit Orb: "Prevents a Chain-Chomp from stealing you once. Lasts for three turns." (Belden Village in Ohio only) Thrown Orbs Thrown Orbs are traps that can be throw on a space. If an opponent lands on the space, various effects occur. The Thrown Orbs' shell color is yellow. These orbs have an effect on a player who lands on the space. If the owner lands on the space, they will receive five coins. During the last four turns event, they may receive 15 tokens if the ×3 tokens is chosen on the roulette. The orb stays on the board as long as no one replaces the orb or the Star space does not overlap it. * Hammer Bro. Orb: "Take 10 coins from any opponent who lands on it." * Steve the Piranha Plant Orb: "Any opponent who lands on it must give you half of their coins." * Indian Shy-Guy Orb: "Any opponent who lands on it must give you tokens equal to a Number Cube roll." * Wizenheimer Orb: "If an opponent lands on it, you can take over up to three of his or her character spaces." * Magikoopa Orb: "Take an orb from an opponent who lands on it." * Snowman Orb: "If an opponent lands on it, he or she will lose every Orb." * Bandit Orb: "Whoever lands on it will lose tokens from a Place." (Sandusky in Ohio only) * Pink Ghost Orb: "A foe who lands here will lose a Star. If the foe doesn't have any stars when they land here, they lose 20 tokens." Roadblock Orbs Roadblock Orbs are orbs with red shells and can be thrown on spaces. They are triggered when an opponent passes them and disappear once triggered. * Prickling Turtle Shell Orb: "Any opponent who passes it will lose 10 tokens." * Zapping Fence Orb: "Any foe who passes it loses three tokens for every space he moves past it." * Electric Fan Orb: "Any opponent who passes it will be blown to another space." * Anvil Orb: "Any opponent who passes it will get Anviled and must stop moving." * Warp Pipe Orb: "Any opponent who passes it will be warped to the space where they started their movement." * Time-Ticking Bomb Orb: "Any opponent caught in the explosion will get thrown for a loop!" (Parma in Ohio only) Character Orbs Character Orbs are orbs that only can be used by a specific pair. Their shells are blue. * Golf Ball Orb: "Hit an opponent in front of you to steal his or her tokens." * Flower Orb: 'Spaces ahead of you will change to flower spaces, letting you ignore traps. You get 3 coins for every space you move." * Golden Egg Orb: "Eat character spaces and symbols in your path and turn them into eggs. Golden Eggs will become orbs after moving." * Poltergust 2000 Orb: "Spin the wheel and take away whatever number you end up with from your opponents." * Invisible Spray Orb: "Use your invisible spray to vanish and double your Number Cube rolls for 2 turns." * Orange Cherry Pie Orb: "Use the power of Orange Cherry Pie to double your Number Cubes for 3 turns." Other Orbs Other Orbs are orbs that are automatically thrown when somebody receives them. They are colored violet and cannot be found in Orb Shops, nor can they be won in Green Spaces. * Riverbottom Nightmare Band Orb: "If you get this, the Riverbottom Gang will show up and make a space of its own. How annoying!" Minigames ''List of Wang Film Party 7: Wang Film · All-American Hero Minigames'' Wang Film Party 7: Wang Film · All-American Hero has 88 minigames, the most of any Mario Party game to date. These include the traditional 4-player minigames, 1-vs.-3 minigames, 2-vs.-2 minigames, Duel Personality minigames, and Mario's Expert Express minigames. Similarly to its predecessor, it employs the Talky-Stick for several 4-player and 1-vs.-3 minigames. Unique to this game are 8-player minigames. This game also includes Henry Mitchell minigames and SMG3 minigames, both of which have three each of single-player and four-player minigames. Finally, there are two rare minigames and one boss minigame, which is categorized as a SMG3 minigame. Quotes Category:Rated E Games Category:2019 Games Category:2005 Games Category:View-Master Interactive Vision XL Category:Video Games